Consumée
by manon91
Summary: Je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux un amour qui te consume. Tu veux de la passion & de l'aventure. Et tu veux peut-être même un peu de danger..


Salut tout le monde me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction. J'ai écrit ce mini prologue il y a quelque temps et si il vous plait je me ferais une joie de continuer. Bonne lecture !

"J'aime le sol qu'il foule, l'air qu'il respire, et tout ce qu'il touche, et tout ce qu'il dit. J'aime tous ses regards, et tous ses gestes, je l'aime entièrement et complètement."  
Les Hauts de Hurlevent, Emily Brontë

Rebekah, Matt, le pont, l'eau, Stefan, le noir. Des flashs seulement des flashs... Pourquoi suis-je incapable de mourir ? Je sens l'eau dans mes poumons, j'ai... mal ? J'ai soif. Soif ? Stefan, la voiture, Matt... Est ce que Matt va bien, est-il en vie ? L'eau, le pont... Quelle ironie, le pont qui a emmené mes parents refuse de prendre ma vie. Ma gorge me brûle, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud, j'ai faim ! Le pont, Rebekah... Pourquoi pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ? Un feu brûle en moi, quelque chose de fort, de violent, de la haine je crois. Rebekah, Stefan, où est-il ? je suis revenu pour lui je crois... C'est de sa faute. Je lui en veux ? Stefan, Damon... Je... J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Damon, Damon, **Damon** ! Mon corps le réclame je crois que j'ai besoin de lui. De Damon ? Pas de Stefan ? C'est lui le vampire que j'aime. C'est Stefan ! Je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai aimé en premier. En premier... J'aime aussi Damon alors ?! Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal, j'ai faim... Des flashs encore mais cela sont plus vieux. Ma chambre, la fenêtre, Damon, la verveine... Ses yeux, de l'eau ? Damon... pleure ? Ses larmes, Ses paroles... _Je t'aime Elena_. De nouveaux flashs encore, un parking, Damon..._Tu veux un amour qui te consume. Tu veux de la passion et de l'aventure... Et même un peu de danger._ Son sourire, son arrogance... _Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu veux_. Ses yeux... _Mais maintenant je veux que tu oublies._ Le vide, l'eau le pont, Rebekah, Matt, Stefan, le noir, Damon ?!  
La jeune femme se redressa soudainement, prenant une grande inspiration sous les yeux des personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
**?: Elena ?!**  
Damon...mencé "J'aime le sol qu'il foule, l'air qu'il respire, et tout ce qu'il touche, et tout ce qu'il dit. J'aime tous ses regards, et tous ses gestes, je l'aime entièrement et complètement."  
Les Hauts de Hurlevent, Emily Brontë

Rebekah, Matt, le pont, l'eau, Stefan, le noir. Des flashs seulement des flashs... Pourquoi suis-je incapable de mourir ? Je sens l'eau dans mes poumons, j'ai... mal ? J'ai soif. Soif ? Stefan, la voiture, Matt... Est ce que Matt va bien, est-il en vie ? L'eau, le pont... Quelle ironie, le pont qui a emmené mes parents refuse de prendre ma vie. Ma gorge me brûle, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud, j'ai faim ! Le pont, Rebekah... Pourquoi pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ? Un feu brûle en moi, quelque chose de fort, de violent, de la haine je crois. Rebekah, Stefan, où est-il ? je suis revenu pour lui je crois... C'est de sa faute. Je lui en veux ? Stefan, Damon... Je... J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Damon, Damon, **Damon** ! Mon corps le réclame je crois que j'ai besoin de lui. De Damon ? Pas de Stefan ? C'est lui le vampire que j'aime. C'est Stefan ! Je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai aimé en premier. En premier... J'aime aussi Damon alors ?! Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal, j'ai faim... Des flashs encore mais cela sont plus vieux. Ma chambre, la fenêtre, Damon, la verveine... Ses yeux, de l'eau ? Damon... pleure ? Ses larmes, Ses paroles... _Je t'aime Elena_. De nouveaux flashs encore, un parking, Damon..._Tu veux un amour qui te consume. Tu veux de la passion et de l'aventure... Et même un peu de danger._ Son sourire, son arrogance... _Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce que tu veux_. Ses yeux... _Mais maintenant je veux que tu oublies._ Le vide, l'eau le pont, Rebekah, Matt, Stefan, le noir, Damon ?!  
La jeune femme se redressa soudainement, prenant une grande inspiration sous les yeux des personnes présentes dans la pièce.  
**?: Elena ?!**  
Damon...


End file.
